An Unexpected Encounter
by sellthelie
Summary: Marcus has a much needed chat with a 'friend'. Takes place in Chapter 11 of 'An Unorthodox Relationship'.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling **

**An Unexpected Encounter**

**1/1**

------

I can't say I went out looking for the Weasel. I just happened to come across him in Diagon Alley, and with Hermione nowhere around. I was given the perfect opportunity to tell the wanker exactly what I thought of him.

He was sitting at a table outside of Florean Fortescues' with Potter. Leaning against a wall a bit further down the street, I watched him. Waving his arms around in the air, adamantly trying to convince Potter of something, and it seemed he wasn't buying it at all. He looked quite foolish really. His face was as red as his hair. Potter shook his head, and his eyes started scanning the crowd, and he spotted me. I inclined my head a little in Weasleys' direction, and he nodded. Understood.

A few minutes later Potter made his excuses and left him. Walking in the opposite direction to where I was standing. After a moment I realised he was going for another ice cream, so I walked over and sat down in Potters' vacant seat.

"Hello Weasley," I greeted, "How you doing today?"

"What the hell do you want Flint?" He spat at me.

"Well I thought we could have a chat," I said pleasantly. "We've never had a chance to exchange more than a few words, so I thought why not now?"

"We have absolutely nothing to _chat _about, so why don't you piss off."

"Ah…no. And we have something to talk about, how much of a slimy little rat you really are," I was surprised at how that came out, almost like a snarl. "I don't know how your family has put up with you for so long."

"Why…"

I held up a hand, "Not finished, you had everything you could have had ever wanted. You have a family that loves you despite your vast amount of faults, a career that many a young wizard would die for. And you had Hermione who loved you above all else, surely you realise that you had it all?"

"I may have…"

"And you gave it all up for some little floozy who batted her eyelashes at you," shaking my head, "I really do pity you Weasley, idiot."

And with that I left him, granted I hadn't said all I'd wanted to the slimy bastard. But we were in public, and brawling with a 'war hero' was not the thing to do.

But it seems Weasley hadn't had enough, he wanted more of me. Can't say I blame him really. When I was sure I was out of sight of the patrons of Diagon Alley, I spun around and pushed him against the wall of the side street.

"What now Weasley?"

He smirked at me a god-awful imitation of Malfoys, "I just wanted to warn you that she will get sick of you, the novelty will wear out soon enough. You'll see."

I had to laugh, "Really Weasley? Is that all you've got? Weak," I chuckled, "You see I don't think that will ever happen."

I leaned as close as I could bear, "She looks at me like I'm it. The only one for her, do you remember that look? Like if the world ended tomorrow, and you two were the only people left on the planet, she would be happy because she still had you.

"I tell you Weasley, it's a bloody nice feeling to know that she cares that much about me. Only me, the only one she wants, and could possible ever want. So none of your little mind games are going to convince me otherwise…oh and congratulations on your engagement."

"Uh…thanks…"

"I guess I should be thanking you, if you hadn't dumped Hermione for your little…fiancé, I wouldn't have her."

"Uh…"

"But you see the thing is," I said, "I don't want to thank you. Your little announcement on the front page of the paper hurt her like nothing I've ever seen, and then to find out you've been seeing this girl since before you broke it off with her. Well it makes me want to throttle you, but that would leave bruises."

"So I'll just warn you now…if you do anything ever again that causes Hermione any tears or makes her mad in anyway, well I wont be so bloody cautious."

I stepped back then, watching him scurry away and when he was far enough away he turned and glared at me, then hurried away. Stupid Weasel.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I walked the rest of the way to Hermione' store. Peeking in the window I could see her stacking shelves towards the back. Watching her for a moment, I smiled to myself. Stupid Weasel indeed, but I was glad he was so stupid. It's my turn now.

…

_Complete._


End file.
